


Failure Forgiven

by octowisp



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon Compliant, Feels, Gen Work, Introspection, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octowisp/pseuds/octowisp
Summary: Yunobo almost wishes he had failed in his endeavor to calm Rudania.
Kudos: 4





	Failure Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i claim no ownership over 'Breath of the Wild' nor am i profiting from this.

“You'll want a painkiller along with the soak. Vah Rudania's settled down in exchange for a battering. I can't recall viewing the moon; she's always been blocked.” 

Now, she sits high and clear for people to gaze upon. Clear and gleaming a pristine silver. Her presence is reassurance that things will be better soon, and Yunobo is willing to believe it, having calmed Rudania and earned more praise than he can manage. Things are finally settling down with everyone leaving for bed or preferring a private celebration save for Bludo. 

Vah Rudania settled and he wandered towards the water. Everyone else forgave his behavior, speculating his desire for being alone. Yunobo guessed it was to admire Rudania, now lying peacefully on the mountain. He's been watching her and the moon. 

Little can grab his attention right now. Yunobo has heard him utter little since he came to soak in the water save for his reminder to take painkillers and sleep. Seeing him relaxed is rare, and relaxed with a smile on his face? Bludo isn't even complaining that his back is aching. 

“Everything will be better now,” Yunobo promises. “I’ll gather some Goron and scare off the monster population. People will want to visit us again, or we can travel and sell our ore and elixirs

Bludo chuckles and pays his shoulder. “Things will be done in due time. You should slow down and recognize the work accomplished.”

Recognizing his work? Simple. Taking attention and praise? He would much rather face Vah Rudania again. Greyson and Pelison leaving created such a massive fuss, and he was grateful, excused from carrying his people's expectations. A deep horrible piece dances around wishing Link was too late, and he failed to remember his protection. 

Everyone would understand. Failures are always forgiven; Link’s proof. 

**Author's Note:**

> i... have been inactive for a long while and for several reasons... which i won't get into tonight. 
> 
> i do appreciate every single bookmark/comment/kudos.


End file.
